A Friendly Favor
by IlluminousVeneer
Summary: To surprise their girlfriends for Christmas, they decided on wearing Santa boxers. Toby finds himself struggling to dress himself and Caleb offers a hand. Warnings: Slash, M/M, PWP.


**A Friendly Favor**

**Summary:** To surprise their girlfriends for Christmas, they decided on wearing Santa boxers. Toby finds himself struggling to dress himself and Caleb offers a hand. Warnings: Slash, M/M, etc.

A/N: Thought of this when I re-watched the PLL Christmas Episode for season 5. Those Santa boxers were actually kinda hot, not gonna lie. Lemme know what you think!

* * *

"_I was worried about you."_

_Driving his truck, Toby was on the phone with Spencer. He wanted to know where she was, but the phone call was starting to break up. Suddenly, there was a large blaring horn and Toby looked out to his right and slammed his brakes to avoid being hit by the oncoming vehicle._

_Unfortunately, he still broke his leg and was now confined to a wheelchair. _

"Toby, are you ready yet?" Caleb's voice sounded from outside the door. Toby looked at his current predicament and sighed. Ezra, Paige, Caleb and Toby had planned on surprising their loved ones (because there was no question that they could use _any_ cheering up nowadays) by wearing Santa boxers. Unfortunately, Toby had not intended on breaking his leg and being rendered immobile.

"Uh, no." Toby sighed in defeat. He was still in his chair. He had taken his shirt off (which he somewhat regretted given that the Hastings house was surprisingly draft) but his pants were still on. For some reason, the throbbing pain from his broken leg was just overwhelming. How was he going to take his pants off and switch out his boxers to the special boxers for Spencer?

"Look, maybe you guys should go on without me!" Toby called. He heard Caleb mutter something incomprehensible.

"You got me into this, so you're so not getting out of it!" Caleb barked, barging in the room. He was already dressed in his boxers, and Toby had to admit that Paige had done a great job finding them. They were cheeky but surprisingly hot at the same time.

Caleb had the red boxer shorts on with a white edge to the bottom of them. The exaggerated black-and-gold Santa buckle really emphasized the whole Christmas-y feel to the ensemble. What Toby was surprised to notice, however, was how toned Caleb was. The tanner, shorter computer hacker had a fit body that was not overtly athletic but was certainly not sloppy by any means.

"Oh, I think I see the problem." Caleb placed his hands on his hips, pursing his lips as countless logical ideas likely ran through his mind.

"Yeah." Toby breathed. It was going to be mortifying, but Toby figured that between surviving all those A-attacks and what not, this could not be the hardest thing to do. Besides, weren't they close? Their girlfriends were like sisters and they had worked together several times. Toby had even been recruited to help Caleb out of his post-Ravenswood funk (although the number one rule was that no one talked about Ravenswood).

"Could you help me?" Toby rubbed the nape of his neck, cringing slightly as he noticed Caleb's eyes darting back and forth from the bed to Toby's wheelchair.

"Uh, sure." Caleb stroked his chin as he struggled to decide whether to move toward Toby first or the pair of boxer shorts on the bed. Toby made a noise as he lifted his torso (thank goodness for his landscape work those years ago—they definitely rewarded him with strong abdominal muscles). Caleb bent down and gently applied his warm fingers around the waist of Toby's sweatpants. Shivering, Toby nodded as Caleb gently pulled the sweatpants down Toby's legs. All that was now left on the crutched boy was his plaid striped boxers.

"Uh…" Toby laughed, unsure of what to do. Caleb's face was tinted with a blushing red hue. He chuckled weakly as well.

"I mean, we're bros, right? This is just between us." Caleb assured himself, and Toby nodded quickly. With newfound determination, Toby lifted his torso again and Caleb's trembling fingers reached over the elastic waistband of Toby's boxers before hooking them into his fingers and pulling them down. As if the situation could not become anymore mortifying, Toby noticed that his cock was slowly hardening.

"Wow, dude, you're huge." Caleb's jaw dropped a bit. Toby felt a smug sense of satisfaction fill him as his cock laid on his chiseled torso. Suddenly, Toby made a startling discovery: a bulge was beginning to form in Caleb's boxer shorts.

As if time stopped, Caleb was staring at Toby's naked torso: his tattoo, his abs, his member, his everything. It was as if he was taking it all in. Toby felt himself harden even more and he recalled that thanks to the broken leg he hadn't gotten off in days. Was he thinking what he was thinking…

"You know," Toby took his cock in his hand and stroked it up and down a few times, "this broken leg sucks. Spencer and I haven't had any time to do anything together." Toby watched his bait fall in front of Caleb who seemed to be analyzing the situation in every way possible.

"I…I could help." A meek voice sounded from the tanner boy. Toby arched an eyebrow and Caleb looked down at Toby's large member again.

"…You can touch it, if you want." Toby whispered. Caleb's eyes met Toby's as he extended his trembling hand toward the hard cock. Toby felt an immediate sense of relief when Caleb's warm hands started to pump him. Caleb moved closer to move his hand up and down a few times. It felt so good for Toby to have somebody touching him like that.

"Spencer's so lucky, dude." Caleb whispered as he continued to pump Toby's cock. "I mean, look at your abs." Toby smiled as he reached over and brought Caleb's hands to caress his hardened six-pack.

"Hanna's pretty lucky, too." Toby grinned. Caleb smiled and came a bit closer, one hand pumping Toby and one hand caressing Toby's nipples which were erect from the cold.

"C-Caleb," Toby groaned as Caleb started to pump harder, "I…I…"

"Wait." Caleb panted. Before Toby realized it, Caleb released his hands from Toby started to slowly spread his legs widely apart. Readjusting himself on his knees, Caleb took Toby's cock in his hand and stroked it up and down a few times before moving down to lick Toby's balls which drove Toby crazy. The taller boy threw his head back and groaned as Caleb looked back at his cock. Gingerly, Caleb stuck his tongue out and slid it onto Toby's hard member, moving his tongue in a circular motion as Toby twitched and moaned. Pre-cum was leaking and glistening onto Caleb's tongue.

Moving his mouth as far as he could down Toby's cock, Caleb gagged for a moment until Toby ran his fingers through Caleb's hair. As if understanding him, Caleb started to suck him faster and faster while Toby's hips started to hump his face. Toby felt dizzy with lust and want. Looking down, Toby could see a large bulge sticking out from Caleb's boxers.

"I-I'm coming!" Toby called out as he continued to shove his cock past Caleb's lips and into his mouth. Caleb tried to come up off of it, but Toby kept his hand down on Caleb's head until he started to pump out shots of cum into his mouth.

"C-Caleb!" Toby moaned as he continued to shoot out white into Caleb's mouth. Some of it started to leak out of Caleb's mouth and onto his stubble and finally, Caleb pulled off. Panting, Caleb lifted himself and drove his tongue into Toby's mouth, giving the taller boy a taste of his own seed. The two tongues wrestled for dominance as Caleb started to hump his hard erection against Toby's abs. Toby pulled Caleb's cock out from his boxers and started pumping it roughly.

"T-Toby! Yo-You're making me…" Caleb's eyes closed as Toby continued to kiss his chin, licking up any remnants of his seed while pumping him as hard as he could. Finally, Caleb's body started to convulse and pearls of white shot onto Toby's abs, drenching them with sticky fluid. The two boys pressed their foreheads together and panted, smiling and sweating.

"Caleb….lick it off." Toby commanded. He grabbed the back of Caleb's head and forced it down onto his abs. Hungrily, Caleb started to lick off his entire seed from Toby's abs, making sure to spend extra time licking back and forth until he cleaned it off completely. Once he was done worshipping Toby's sexy body, Caleb lifted his head back up for one final passionate kiss.

"Let's keep this between us, okay?" Caleb panted, kissing around Toby's face hungrily. Nodding, Toby stroked Caleb's back as the shorter boy straddled him and continued to please him.

"Just one last thing…" Toby grinned as he nodded his head toward the lonely pair of boxers on the bed. "Can you help me get these on?"


End file.
